Somewhere
by Crystal Sapphire girl
Summary: A series of one shots,  At least thinking of making them that . They are young and old, they live and love, cry and die but they remain together until the very end.


Night

**Hey guys, I am coming back from a major writer's block, though I am not much of a writer. But please if you read it, review it. If I suck tell me, I cannot improve unless you all tell me.**

**P.S.- I don't own Gauken Alice**

**MikanXNatsume**

_She really didn't like the night._

As Mikan Sakura lay on the slanted roof top under the dark sky ignited with millions of recreations of dead people, her auburn tresses gently caressing her face and her hands folded beneath her stubborn chin, she contemplated her aversion towards the darkness.

Even as a child, she hated the night. It crawled bringing with itself a sense of vulnerability and a sense of melancholy taking away the light from the world and engulfing it in boundless darkness. It reminded her of all that she had lost; all those who had been bounded in it to never again see the light. It told her that the world wasn't all bright and happy just like she deemed it to be, sadness and malevolence still prevailed in it.

It scared her that one day she would be engulfed in this darkness and lose herself to it. It terrified her that she would lose everyone she loves to it and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it just watch them slipping away from her just as sand slips away from her fingers.

Mikan remembers asking her grandfather about her parents that one time under the star-lit sky. She remembers her grandfather's pitiful gaze as he had shifted her in his lap from the floor and pointed towards the two stars which shone the brightest and answered, _"That's your mother and father, shining the brightest for you" _

"_But why did they go away, other children's parents didn't go"_

"_Oh my Petal that's because the night knew you were strong and could do without them but it needed them and so they went" _

"_So night took them away from me?"_

In his answer he had just hugged her and she had come to hate the night.

Somewhere a clock struck 2 and Mikan Sakura waited for Natsume Hyuuga to return. It had become somewhat of a habit now, waiting for him to come back from his mission. Anyway, she wouldn't be able to sleep, too worried about that partner of hers. Night had already taken too much from her and she had risen from those ashes like phoenix but if she lost him then he would be the last, she couldn't bear losing him, not him, never him.

Footsteps echoed on the roof coming nearer and nearer towards Mikan Sakura as she silently stood up heaving a sigh of relief. Natsume Hyuuga came forward taking her chin in his hand and his other hand reaching for the strand of her auburn locks that was on her face and tugging it behind her ear.

"I am back"

She wrapped her arms around his warm body, her head resting on his chest as he dropped an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, her large hazel orbs observing his face carefully.

"No, I am fine polka"

They sat down on the roof top in silence, each drawing comfort from the other. Natsume was the first one to break the silence as he drew Mikan nearer to himself, his gaze fixed on the stars.

"You know polka, someday I would reach the stars"

"No, not the stars" Mikan answered in a huff, "Why not the sun, someday you would reach the sun. See that's better"

Natsume looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes, "Sun is a star, polka"

She looked at him in annoyance, "You know what I mean".

"Nope, not a clue", he answered his lips turning in a fine smirk.

"I just don't like the night, it's depressing and haunting, if you know what I am getting at"

"Well, I like the night. It's the only time when I can sit with you without annoying people surrounding us. And also it's the only time when you are a bit quite, if _you_ know what I mean" Natsume answered his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him and stood up ready to leave his obnoxious self behind.

Natsume chuckled slightly before holding Mikan's hand and pulling her back making her fall on him.

"And also because, it is the only time I can do this without getting a protest out of you", he added before placing his lips firmly on hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

_Maybe night wasn't all that bad. _

**Thanks,**

**Love,**

**C.S.**


End file.
